Demigod wizard
by noon-stories-limited
Summary: Evan was just an average boy, well as average as a demigod wizard could be (but he didnt know that) and being famous at that. One incident by young girl knocking into him changes everything - he must fight to survive his destiny as well as dealing with two differnt worlds. Hogwarts: after 2nd year but dont return til 4th PJ: from start, though differnt begining (obviously) SPF
1. Chapter 1

Evan Jeremiah Arlyn …12…wizard…son of Poseidon.

Chapter one: Saving Tammie Karin.

A twelve year old boy sighed warily as he wandered through the streets of his home town – Little Whinging, Surrey – wondering just when he would be able to get out of this damned place. He knew that Dumbledore didn't want him to leave at all beside for school for 'his own safety' but even if no dark wizards could get him here it didn't mean that he was actually safe with his Uncle.

He felt as though the old man was trying to keep something important from him, which is why he had planned an appointment at the bank (Gringotts) because he knew nothing about the inheritance that had been life – even other orphans he knew from the last war knew what had been left to them even if they couldn't access them because they had a magical-relative to look after them.

Not to mention the fact that James wasn't even his real father like everyone made out – seriously he had found that one out by a trip to Godric's Hollow with his Aunt at the age of eleven, not that he had told her what he had found. He had found a letter to him in the destroyed nursery telling him that James wasn't his biological father but loved him as his own, that he would find out the truth in time or if he was lucky not at all until he was old enough to properly defend himself.

He knew that his name wasn't really Harry James Potter but he didn't know what it really was, Harry was just the cover name that they had given to him so that he wouldn't be even more of a target than he already was.

Sigh.

He was knocked out of his thoughts as a girl collided with him and almost sending them both to the floor if only for his quick reactions and steady balance that had only gotten better with Quidditch. Steading her, Harry pushed her back and looked at the terrified face and held her tightly as she tried to run again,

"Kid, what's wrong?"

"M-monster…"

Frowning he looked into the shadows of the alley that was near and recoiled when something indeed did step out – grinning manically, he recognised it as myth…not one to doubt myths anymore he pushed the girl behind him and plucked the dagger that had been in her hands away,

"Well, well, what a treat." The monster growled stalking forward causing Harry to back-up slightly – he narrowed his eyes as he calculated how he was going to do this… "Two for one and you smell oh so powerful and yummy boy."

"Sorry to inform you," Harry smirked side stepping as the first attack was made, he pushed himself up onto the high wall that surrounded them with ease that showed practice as a child, "But I aint a snack!"

The Minotaur jumped at the wall but Harry back-flipped off it and landed behind the thing – swinging the blade around a little clumsily it sliced through the back of the monsters head like a knife through soft butter. The monster's body vanished in a pull of dust and ashes but the head remained.

"You defeated Minotaur…" The girl whispered in shock, Harry turned around quickly to face her nearly forgetting her presence. She was pale and shaking still, "You are a demigod too! Powerful he said…do you go to camp?!"

"What camp?" harry inquired frowning down at the head on the floor, the girl gasped once more and then as he glanced at her she looked horrified. "Any idea what I can do with this? And you'll need to explain the 'demigod' comment."  
"Sacrifice it your Godly parent." She instructed seriously, Harry looked at her dubiously then shrugged – he passed her the dagger back (reluctant to give it to one so young). "It's called a spoil of war."

"I offer this spoil of war to my father whoever that may be," he said more on instinct, he knew that James wasn't his father (as he was thinking about earlier) and he wasn't one to doubt children's words. Sometimes that had the most clear view on the world than prejudiced adults.

The head faded away into nothing and Harry felt something akin to pride and…love? Wash over him, turning to the girl she shrugged and grabbed his hand telling him that she would explain when they got back to her house.

They arrived at the end house in Privet Drive that Harry had heard Petunia complaining about how the mother wasn't married with a child – not that it mattered to him, but around here it just wasn't 'acceptable'.

"Ma! I'm home!"

"IN THE KITCHEN DEARIE!"

"Come on, oh – I'm Tammie by the way." She finally introduced herself, he had told her his name a little while ago but she had been deep in thought. "ma! This is Harry, The Minotaur appeared and he saved me!"

"Another demigod dear?"

The woman in the kitchen had shoulder length blond hair and had a classic beauty about her – though Harry, if he had to guess, wouldn't have said that Tammie was her daughter, Tammie had dark-chocolate coloured hair and purle eyes unlike her mothers brown ones…the purple wasn't bright but it was there it looked more of an off-colour blue if you didn't bother to look.

"He could see the Minotaur," Tammie sighed sitting down at the table, Harry hovered just behind her wondering if he should just leave. "AND he used my dagger to get rid of it,"

"Er – what is a demigod?" he enquired breaking apart their musing, both turned to look at him with a strained smile. "Look – Aunt Petunia will be angry if I'm not back soon. I have a bank appointment to get to too…"

"A Demigod is Half-God Half-Mortal…what do you know of the Greek Gods?"

"A lot – my history teacher is obsessed." Harry shrugged thinking back to Professor Binns, the lesson wasn't actually that bad if you listened. Sure the homework was on Goblin wars but the lessons itself was on Greek Mythology. "I remember now, God or Goddess having children with mortals – like Hercules right?"

"Exactly! Do you know your parents?"

"Lily Potter – but she'd dead and she didn't write down who my father was." He sighed tiredly, "That's what the bank meeting is about, my heritage. I was adopted by James Potter – "

"Well – Tammie will take you to camp after that." The mother decided firmly, Harry went to object only to receive a harsh glare from her. "You need to train – as the monster said, you are powerful – I can tell that and I'm a mortal! Go and tell your aunt you've been invited to spend the rest of the summer at a camp…"  
"She'd never accept it. She thinks I'm too dangerous to be out in the community."

"A behaviour camp then." Tammie added shrugging, the ten year old seemed so small be ordering him about. "Either way, I take you or Chiron will probably send someone over to collect you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Gringotts, familiars and a new wand for two.

"Please don't question this – not yet."

Harry bit his lip nervously as he pulled Tammie to one side just before they reached the Leaky Cauldron – he'd had Tammie's mother (Samantha) drop them off around the corner since he didn't want them to be dragged into any mess if he ended up being spotted.

"Promise to explain later?"

"Yes!" Harry sighed in relief, and then mentally noted that he seemed to be sighing a lot today – Petunia hadn't been too happy when he told her that he would be leaving and not returning until next summer at earliest. "Look, just act like you are familiar with the place or it will get both of us in trouble…I'm not supposed to leave my aunt and uncles."

"Ok!"  
He took her hand and pulled her into the old pub that was the entrance to this part of the wizarding world – honestly for such a famous and well known place it was a dump, dark and smoky. Harry could so understand the banning in public places that the muggles had recently brought in! Bypassing Tom at the bar who tried to ask them if they wanted a drink, he lead Tammie through the back door to the wall – a few seconds later and the correct tapping sequence the wall moved apart for the both of them to pass through.

Everywhere Harry looked was posters that hadn't been there last year or the year before – of an escaped convict, Sirius Black. The man looked half mad but Harry supposed he was if he had got out of Azkaban, he had come across information on the prison in first year during the search for Nicolas Flamel.

He was glad to see Tammie was keeping her curiosity under wrap for now, her eyes were sparkling as they walked past the shops filled with magic items (obviously) and the magical pets.

Mentally noting once more he reminded himself to go in there and get a pet – his life got pretty lonely at the Dursley's and an owl slept all day and went hunting at night, not exactly something that he needed at the moment.

Keeping a tight hold of Tammie with one hand and his school trunk with the other (Tammie had her hold all over her shoulder) he pulled them all up the white-marble stairs into the bank that had to be the nicest building around here. Of Course Goblins loved to show off that they were better than wizards and they were, they could do things that wizards couldn't have even dreamed of completing.

"Mr Potter? And…guest?"  
"Sorry Lord Rannoch, I should have sent a note ahead," he winced slightly noticing his mistake, he'd been in such a rush to get there though and the argument with his aunt hadn't helped. "This is Tammie Karin – a neighbour, we are heading to America after here to a training camp. Apart of my paternal heritage."

"Ah! It's fine," the goblin master assured as he lead the way through the bank to corridors that only the most wealthiest of customers got to see. "This shouldn't take long, we need to go over the Potter estate and remove the glamour charm around you."

It indeed hadn't taken long at all – an hour at the most they were in the bank and the most of that had been a medical check-up and removing the glamour that had hidden his true self from view.

Harry – No, that was wrong, Evan Jeremiah Arlyn, had midnight black hair that was semi-short and naturally messy. His emerald green eyes had darkened to more of a Sea-green and he had something about him now that screamed 'powerful' and 'important' his body was slim and he was the average height that any twelve year old could hope to be, but it was toned from the years of house chores and Quidditch.

The Potter family, as it worked out, weren't the richest people around but Evan had expected that. They had a fair amount of money saved away and had a mansion in the country side somewhere like other Pureblood families along with some investments in companies. If he sold all that he would be a millionaire but he only had about ½ million in money itself.

That was all he needed though – he didn't even need that much. 1 Galleon = £7.21 meaning that he had plenty of money, though there were many families richer than himself he was still at the high end of the scale. It made things easier that nothing was really that expensive to buy (Galleon wise) in the wizarding world though it would seem a lot to muggles.

The Goblins had suggested that he replaced his wand too now that the adoption had been reversed – biologically anyway, not legally or magically – the Holly and phoenix feather wand was suited to Harry Potter. Not Evan Arlyn.

That was why Evan and Tammie were stood inside of Olivanders by the window while they waited until the old man to finish sorting one of the new first year students that would be joining Hogwarts this year.

"She is rather young" Oliverander commented looking over Tammie critically, before turning to Evan looking curious. Damn old man. "And you are older than a first year. So what can I help you with?"

"I recently had a blood adoption reversed." Evan explained seriously, Olivander nodded in understanding – his eyes flickering to where the lightning shape bolt used to be. "Yes him. The Goblins said that my wand wouldn't be compatible to be anymore."

"It won't be." Oliverander confirmed going to the back room and then reappearing holding a box of ingredients, "I very much doubt we have a wand already made for you, as such – a custom one will have to made."

"How much will it cost?"

"Trade your old wand back and 3 Galleons." The wand maker hummed as he laid out the materials in front of them, Evan went over and instinctively plucked up several of them – "That is the fin of a royal shark, magical sharks. Wing feather of a Pegasus and…as the main body, mangrove tree wood and celestial bronze which is really rare to get hold of."

"How long?"

"Place your hand over them," Olivander instructed, Evan picked up all of the selected pieces and laid them one on top of the other, "Now concentrate on melding them – I usually do it, but it'll be more effective if you do it yourself like most purebloods do."

As Evan allowed his magic to surround the pieces he watched as Olivander went around the room plucking wands off the shelves after measuring Tammie – he wasn't about to question the man to why since he'd guessed about Tammie being a witch as well as a 'demigod' but then again he hadn't been positive.

A sudden shock of magic ran up his arms making his head snapped down to look at the creation in his hands – it was 11½ inches long, the black/dark-brown wood was polished with the celestial bronze swirling around the carved out handle – down the side was a line of the bronze too with 'kataigida mageia' – it was Ancient Greek for Magic Storm. Much more powerful than his old wand.

"Wow," Tammie whispered looking over at the wand in awe; Evan grinned and pointed his new wand at a pencil on the front desk – transfiguring it easily into kitten who meowed and jumped on Tammie, "Cool! Will I be able to do that?"

"You will, after some practice." Olivander nodded absently while transfiguring his pencil back shooting an amusement look at the two disappointed faces, "Now. Oak wrapped in grape vine, with the core of magical-tiger tail hair and elven liquid-silver."

The room filled with bright light as Tammie took the wand – Evan nodded his approval before paying and helping Olivander clean up before they headed outside…once the wand maker unlocked the door.

They did some average shopping from Evan getting his third-year school supplies even though he had a feeling that he wouldn't be attending this year. He still wanted/needed to learn – he bought Tammie her own set of the first-year books along with the muggle-born guides to the wizarding world and books on pureblood etiquette.

He bought a large supply of healing potions and healing manuals – along with a number of potion ingrients that he hadn't even heard of before, he didn't want Tammie to suffer Snape if she attended Hogwarts and he did see the point in potions. They could be really helpful and effective when other magic couldn't be used.

All of that went into his school trunk or, in Tammie's case, in the new trunk that he had bought her since she would need one anyway. The last place they headed with the magical pet shop…where he had to dodge around being noticed by Ron and Hermione, though he forgot that they wouldn't recognise him anyway.

Tammie got herself a tiger-kitten – it was a kitten like any other cat but it was also a tiger, though it wouldn't grow any bigger that a large house cat. She named him Dion, thanking Evan over and over for the things that he had bought for her that day.

Evan himself had found a familiar too though his was slightly different than an average cat or whatever – nope it was a Ice-Wolf, aka magical version of a husky but with water and ice elemental abilities that allowed it to swim in water without getting wet and breathe under water for a long amount of time. No one knew how long. The wolf was a blue-white and went up to just above his knee; its eyes were sea-green like his own and it had attached itself to his side the moment he had wondered over to that side of the shop.

21 Galleons down they left the shop and slipped into the one of the alleys off Diagon, Evan pulled out the portkey that they had made to take them to New York – To one of the airports, it was so that witches and wizards didn't have to sit through the plane ride if they were in a rush but they could still inform the right people that they were in the country so they weren't breaking the muggle-laws.

Neither Evan nor Tammie saw the black grim like dog watching them proudly from deeper within the shadows. It turned around and wondered off to find a safe place away from the Ministry getting hold of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Evan groaned lightly and rubbed his eyes as he and Tammie stepped out of the cab that they had taken from the airport in New York out to where the younger demigod had given instruction to go to.

Even without actually travelling by plane the time difference still knocked them off balance, it was 11.30am back in England but near tea time here – plus the two of them hadn't gotten much sleep the night before either. Paying for the taxi with a tip Evan grabbed one of the two trunks while Tammie grabbed the other and started to pull it up the steep hill to the oak tree at the top.

He put his trunk down and looked back to see Tammie had passed out on the grass from exhaustion and he chuckled, walking back to the bottom he proceeded to move the second trunk to the top before going back for the young girl – scooping her up he moved passed the ward and his eyes wandered over to the main camp before settling on the big house that was the closest.

Adjusting Tammie slightly in his arms Evan set off at a brisk pace, it wasn't that Tammie was heavy because she wasn't but he was just as tired, if not more so, that she was. He had suggested that they stayed in a hotel for the night but according to Tammie the attacks in America were much more frequent than anywhere else in the world because it was at the centre of the western society.

"TAM!"

"Hush! She'd exhausted." Evan instantly chastised the boy who appeared from the house, he looked just like Tammie – same colour hair and purple eyes…siblings? That was probably it. "She didn't get much sleep last night her mother said and it's been a rather hectic day today too!"

"Who are you?" the older boy demanded taking Tammie from his arms, Evan sighed slightly and followed him into the big house. He wasn't too worried about his things since they were all magically protected. "Obviously a demigod, and you know Tam's mother…"

"I live a few doors away from them." Evan shrugged as they entered what must have been the living room – it was simple with the couches and a fire that was it, "I'm Evan Arlyn. There was an attack earlier today…British time."

"CHHHIIIRRROOON! FFAATTHHHHER!"

Evan winced at the high pitched scream, a centaur and a man dressed in a tighter-patterned shirt appeared. The latter of them walked over and checked over Tammie before turning to glare at the two boys,

"What happened?!"

"She's tired – time difference and all." Evan shrugged fighting the urge to yawn himself, he look out the letter from Tammie's mother and handed it over along with Tammie's dagger – since he was a better fighter she had let him borrow it. "And probably tired from fighting this morning. Minotaur turned up, it was pure luck that I got hold of her dagger in time."

"Liar." A tired voice came from the couch, "You're an excellent fighter."

"Mr…"

"Arlyn. Evan Arlyn."

"Mr Arlyn, do you know your immortal parent?" Chiron asked, Evan shook his head negatively though he wished he did know. "Ok, you'll be staying in Hermes cabin then. Did you bring anything with you?"

"Our luggage is still on the hill since I couldn't carry Tammie and the things," Evan confirmed nodding out of the window where a set of twins were trying to get into his trunk, "Pft – they have another thing coming if you think they can open it! It's blood-locked."

"DNA locks? Smart." Chiron commented leading him out of the big house leaving the god and his children there, they walked over to the twins who looked more and more frustrated. "Travis! Connor! Quit trying to get into Mr Arlyn's and Tammie's things, Take Mr Arlyn' to your cabin and Tammie's to Mr D's."

"My name is Evan, you can use it you know." The demigod informed while the others walked away struggling with his things, ha! The light-weight charms only worked if he was the one moving it. Hehe.

Chiron showed him around the camp,

There was everything from the normal basketball courts to archery ranges – the strawberry fields that brought in come into the camp – not that they really needed it – and it was given as 'punishment' to sort the strawberries for sale if you seriously hurt or killed someone.

There was the Long-Sound and the beach plus sand dune,

Fighting arena.

Stables that had both normal horses and Pegasus in them.

The forest that was apparently filled with monsters and creatures for demigods to go and test themselves and for the camp-games (mainly 'capture the flag') that took part every Friday night.

There was also the cabins where the campers stayed, the camp-medical tent, the camp fire and then the eating area – that consisted of tables under some stone poles surrounding them. He didn't even bother to question about what would happen if it rained…he got the feeling that it wouldn't unless they wanted it to.

Chiron left Evan at the Hermes cabin where Travis and Connor, the boys who had been in charge of moving the trunks, stood outside glaring at him. Evan smirked at them as he slipped inside with them following.

A small growl informed him that _Kato _– his wolf – was sat on top of his trunk, apparently having been delivered when he had been out. A few of the campers in the cabin had backed up a little bit with weapons drawn ready to act at any point.

"Kato! Be nice!" Evan chastised, The wolf cocked his head to the side then whined lowly jumping off the trunk and bounding over to him, jumping up to his chest and licking his face in a friendly manner. "Ah sorry 'bout that, I only just got him but he's damn protective over me."  
"What…what is it?" a blond boy with a scar down the right cheek, Evan walked over and sat crossed legged on his trunk with Kato on his lap, "I'm Luke by the way, counsellor of Hermes cabin. The twins said to expect you, undetermined right?"

"Yea…Kato is an ice-wolf." Evan nodded stoking his familiar's soft fur that seemed to be warm and comforting to him, "Really rare, basically an Alaskan Wolf but he can breathe in water and go as deep as he wants as long as he wants."

"Why can't any of us open the trunk?" Connor demanded from the doorway, Evan merely smirked – knowing at that moment that it would be fun at this camp…these twins already reminded him of the Weasley twins with their mischief and Fred and George were always great to be around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Not even an hour of being at in the Cabin everyone was called for supper, which was odd for Evan since he'd not too long ago been having breakfast – it was more like lunch to him that anything.

Luke called everyone to fall in with Evan at the back being the newest in the cabin, the blond son of Hermes lead them out of the cabin towards the eating courts – oddly enough they were set up in a similar manner of those at Hogwarts except by parent rather than the house you were sorted in to.

Hermes table was defiantly the fullest since they had the undetermined kids as well as their own (and there were quite a few anyway) though Apollo table was in close second. Apparently the male Olympians had more children that the Goddesses and those of similar age, for obvious reasons the Goddesses couldn't do that.

Once their plates were filled with food the tables took it in turns to go over to the large fire pit in the centre. Evan hadn't seen how this would be a good sacrifice to the gods until he actually got a whiff of it, things that shouldn't have been together like strawberries and meat smelt heavenly.

Another good thing about this meal even if it did taste really good, better than at school, was that he could pick his own drink and he didn't need to put up with pumpkin juice – geez Hogwarts didn't even have glasses of water out, it was pumpkin juice or milk (at breakfast).

Feeling pleasantly full for the first time in a long time Evan went to sleep on the floor of Hermes Cabin comfortably wrapped in the sleeping bag.

"Evvvan!"

"Good morning Tammie," Evan chuckled tightly catching the ten year old around the waist and swinging them both around, honestly had he only met the girl a few days ago but he was already attached to her. "Kato! Come on boy,"  
the wolf jumped up from where he had been sat a little way away while Evan had been forced to attempt archery – aka he failed – and trooped over to its masters, Tammie awed and leant down to stroke her.

"Cassie is with my father." Tammie confided as they walked through the camp earning some odd looks…since Dionysus was rather mean to the campers and cold most of the time, his children were liked that well. It was rare to see one without another in the camp grounds, too. "He said to thank you again…he thought that species had gone. They were just hidden though,"  
"It's fine," Evan assured glancing over at the big house – indeed the tiger-kitten was sat purring on the gods lap who was drinking a can of diet coke. "Luke said that he's giving the cabin the day off training since a few want to go to the city, wanna practice a little?"

"See how you do on the lava wall!" Tammie decided grabbing his hand and tugging him in the other direction with Kato following behind their brisk pace. Evan looked at the climbing wall with lava pouring down it critically.

Taking the offered safety helmet and fingerless gloves that would help somewhat with grip, Evan looked at the wall thoughtfully before jumping as far as he could up and grabbing one of the ledges,

Once he had got a good foothold he pushed himself up a little further and grabbed one of the ropes that was hanging down, swinging out of the way of the oncoming lava he landed on another clear patch – this process went on until a few minutes later he was stood on the platform at the top. Ah how those climbing lessons had come in handy when Dudley had decided that he wanted to do it because one of his friends was going…they had quit after six weeks of doing it.

Looking down at his hands he winced at the slight burns on his fingertips and how the gloves had holes in them now from the lava – he hadn't even felt the heat, he never did when it was fire though. He'd assumed it was something to do with his magic but now he wasn't so sure.

Down on the ground Tammie was gaping at him in shock, she'd got her things on but hadn't even got onto the wall before he had reached the top…looking determined Tammie started to climb, Evan watched her fascinated as grape vines appeared wrapping around her hands to keep her from falling or making more ledges for her go climb onto so she didn't have to swing out of the way on the ropes – the vines even redirected the lava before being burnt away,

As Tammie reached the top she was full of burn marks and her hands red and sore, seeing this Evan pulled out a healing potion that he always carried around with him and handed it to her. It wouldn't heal it fully because they didn't sell them to anyone beside proper healers but it would take the pain away and get the healing on the way, take the redness down.

"Not bad – for a ten year old and a starter." a girls voice commented, Evan looked over to where a blond girl had appeared, she was taller than him by a little bit and very athletic looking – not unlike himself – guessing by her appearance he would guess a daughter of Athena. "I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Don't your hands hurt? What was that you gave Tammie?"  
"It numbs the pain." Evan half-lied shrugging once again looking at his own hands as he removed his gloves, glad that Tammie had already left to go and get changed and see her brothers. "And no actually – I've had worse pain…actually, I didn't even feel it. It's more like a tingle than anything."

"Odd. You should get one of the Apollo kids to check though." Annabeth lectured, Evan raised an eyebrow and whistled lowly for Kato – the blonde apparently decided to follow as he walked away. "I mean it, capture the flag is tomorrow – I doubt Luke'll be happy if you can't fight properly because you were hurt."  
"The more hurt – the better for us wise girl."

"What is it with people appearing out of nowhere?" Evan complained turning to glare at another girl, this one was large with muscle and looked really unfriendly…like a female version and smarter version of Crabbe or Goyle.

"You know we have an initiation at this camp,"

"Clarisse leave him alone." Annabeth sighed irritably, Evan went to walk away but suddenly two older boys jumped on him – Clarisse brothers by the looks of it – Evan struggled to get free to no avail.

They dragged him towards the toilets that were close by and the boys handed him over to Clarisse who was as strong as they were – all he remembered was that he refused to get his head dunked into the toilet before the pipes erupted. The water seemed to come up out of the toilet and go _around _him but forcing Clarisse backwards and out of the bathroom.

Once everything settled down he looked around himself and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The room, including Annabeth who hadn't been spared, was dripping with water – she wasn't looking at him through but rather the siblings outside in the now-soggy mud coughing and spluttering.

"I'll get you for that punk!" Clarisse hissed as she got up and barged passed him with the others following, other campers around were outright laughing. "Mark my words! You will pay!"

"What just happened?" Evan questioned Annabeth who looked just as puzzled, that certainly hadn't been a case of accidental emotion-induced magic it just felt…different. More natural.

"I have no idea – but I do know I want you on my team tomorrow." Annabeth declared as she turning and hurried away too. Evan sighed and looked up – almost expecting to see a ministry owl about magic outside of school but it wasn't there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

~Hogwarts castle~

The Staff of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry watched uncomfortably as their boss and the headmaster (the same person.) paces the length of the teachers lounge,

It was a rare sight for them all to be gathered together so early in the summer – even if most of them did stay within the castle for all the holidays, once you take the job it meant leaving a lot behind sometimes including family – and if you didn't want to leave your family they could come and stay at the castle. There was no real reason except personal preference to live outside of the ancient welcoming castle.

Yet Albus Dumbledore had summoned them together urgently – one of students had gone missing but he had yet to tell them which one.

"Albus, if you want our help – we need to know who the child is." Professor Minerva McGonagall pressed finally getting impatient with her old friend. She was protective over the students though and it was as simple as that,

"It is Harry Potter." Dumbledore admitted defeated, Minerva stared at him in shock and utter horror…what with Black on the loose that could only mean trouble. "He left of his own free will; I have questioned his relatives thoroughly on the matter. Mrs Dursley tried to stop him leaving but he was adamant."

"She couldn't stop a scrawny twelve year old brat?" Snape snorted, Minerva shot him a disgusted look – honestly none of the teachers liked him. Never had. She personally had reported him to the headmaster more than she could count in the last year alone,

With the 'scrawny' and 'brat' though the man did have a point. "Did you check the Weasley's or Granger? Probably ran off to get some attention."

"Now Severus, it must have been important." Dumbledore chastised before Minerva could scold him herself…other looked like they wanted to say something too. "I personally told young Harry not to leave his aunts for any reason."

"Sitting here isn't going to find him," Fillus Flitwick spoke up seriously, Minerva nodded in agreement already standing up. "I'll check some tracking charms – Minerva, you should check the student files."  
Minerva nodded briskly and walked out of the room.

* * *

~At Camp~

Friday.

Evan shuddered as he stood by the creek that ran through the forest just waiting for something to happen – Annabeth, who was head of his team, had put him on watch duty at the boundary line. He was wearing an old Greek style chest plate and arm guards as armour, a bronze shield and an slightly off-balance sword.

He was just glad that Luke hadn't skipped the lesson again today – in fact to make up for yesterday the counsellor had the cabin out all day practicing in the fighting arena or the archery field. He had forced Evan to practice with the sword for three hours straight until he knew the basics.

Evan had a feeling that Annabeth had left him there alone on purpose – ah, yup he had been correct. Just as he thought it Clarisse stepped out of the under bush along with three of her brothers. The brothers had a sword each but she had a staff that was sparking electricity from the top.

"I told you that you were going to get it punk." Clarisse smirked as Jason lunged at Evan, who twisted out of the way just in time – just as Evan was getting the upperhand of the fight the other two boys stepped in,

He knocked the first out,

The second he managed to slash his ankle so he couldn't walk.

The third backed off because Clarisse demanded it as she shoved the end of her staff into his chest-plate – Evan clenched his teeth at the pain that ran through him from the shock and stumbled back into the water.

That rejuvenated him – seriously the longer he was in the stream the stronger he felt, as Clarisse went for him again he swung his sword up sharply causing the staff and sword to meet…the staff was inevitably cut in half causing the daughter of Ares to scream in horror and disbelief.

Just then a cheer sounded not too far away – just up the stream, Evan stumbled to his feet in time to see Annabeth crossing the line holding the flag. They'd won!

"It was a trick," Regan hissed in a horrified voice, the son of Ares was glaring from Annabeth to Evan and back, Evan smirked again and nodded – high-fiving Luke who appeared next to him "Wise girl set this up!"

"Chiron! Hell hound!"

The lot of them spun around just in time to see Chiron raise he bow and shoot – not before Evan was forced to the ground at the bank of the stream, a ripping pain shot through his chest and he choked back a scream.

_The water, son. Get in the water it will heal you,_

Instrinctively listening to the soothing yet strong voice in his head that sounded both proud, worried and furious all at the same time…Evan lifted himself up weakly and scooted so that he was sat in the water – as he gained strength and the wound on his chest vanished he pulled himself up to his feet.

"It is determined. All hail Evan Arlyn, son of Poseidon – God of Earthquakes and Horses, God of storms and Lord of the seas!" Chiron announced slowly and apparently shocked, Evan looked up to see a fading green trident spinning above his head – looking back at the other campers they were all knelt before him,

Even the Ares kids who looked a little more pleased that they hadn't just been beaten by an average son of a lower god.

* * *

Back at camp Grover came banging on the cabin of Poseidon during the middle of the night, Evan stumbled out up to the big house where Mr D was waiting and glaring at him as he approached.

A threat to be turned into a dolphin, a visit to the oracle – which was rather creepy – and Annabeth and Grover vollenteering to join him on the quest to find Zeus missing lightning bolt and Evan had to wonder if he would have been better off staying in England and the Wizarding world.

It was too late now though.

He needed to do this or risk another war starting out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

TIME SKIP: - START OF EVAN'S 'FOURTH YEAR'. OVER A YEAR LATER.

Hogwarts station was just how Evan remembered it, he mused as he made his way through the streams of students and parents alike that were hovering on the platform saying their last 'goodbyes',

At the same time everything seemed so…tense! Evan knew about the attack at the Quidditch world cup and he knew that he was actually classed as 'missing' – well 'Harry Potter' was anyway, Which was why he had opted to stick with his real name that he'd been given at birth.

It was only because of Tammie, daughter of Dionysus and another demigod eleven year old, Natalie Howard (Daughter of Athena) that had been invited to attend the school this year. Lord Dionysus hadn't wanted his daughter to attend Hogwarts without an escort to keep her safe, he'd kept her at camp since Evan had first met the girl saving her. Lady Athena had wanted someone with her daughter also that had previous knowledge of the hidden world to help guide her and give advice on the subjects…couldn't have her looking silly now could they?

Being the elected 'escort' of the two girls though meant that he had been left in charge of their luggage as well – aka Natalie and Tammie had vanished off to go and make friends leaving him to manage three trunks, it did not help that girls were stood making eyes at him or gaping at him…yea he knew he was good looking but he didn't need to be reminded! The fourteen year old had semi short midnight black hair that was naturally unruly, sea green eyes with the aristocratic yet soft look, his athletic toned body that was clearly showing through his tight black trousers (like jeans but not) a dark red t-shirt with a trident over the left shoulder and a pair of black boots that went up half of his lower legs. Around his neck was a thin piece of leather that had a dark green tear-shaped stone that had a real-silver pentagram in the centre, either side was a bead each. Finally an expensive looking watch settled around his watch – a gift from his half-brother Tyson.

He knew for a fact that he looked like a rich-muggle because that was what the Aphrodite kids had been aiming for – they said that he may as well put on a show while he was there instead of just doing nothing.

Chiron had also ordered him not to purposely fail his classes and to do as best as he could, everything reflected from demigods on their parents including school reports and school grades…that and schools were less likely to kick you out when something happened if you were one of their best students.

"Want some help?"

Evan spun around at the familiar voices to come face to face with the Weasley twins, Fred and George, and couldn't help but smile and inwardly chuckle at the irony of the situation. The first time he'd been here it had been them that had come to help as well, though he let out a sigh of relief as he nodded.

He would get the girls back during training later.

"Natalie and Tammie vanished once we got through the gate," he explained as he pulled his trunk onto the train, and then followed them to an empty compartment. "First years, eh."

"We haven't seen you around before." Fred said more like a question than anything, Evan hid his smirk as he put his trunk in the rack like George was doing with the girls. "Are you a transfer or something?"  
"Or something."

"Oh. Well I'm Fred and this is George," the other twin offered, Evan did have to wonder why they weren't speaking like twins like they did when he last saw them…being nice maybe? Nah. "Weasley that is, our little brother is in fourth year and our sister is in third."

"I'll be in fourth, Evan Arlyn by the way," he replied smiling and shaking the offered hand, just then he saw Tammie pass by the compartment, "Oi! Karin! You best thank these two or your things would have been getting left on the platform."

"Ooops, sorry Evan," Tammie apologised flushing when she realised that she had actually left him, from behind her Natalie offered an apology too. "No wonder Ch…er Mr Brunner sent you along."

"Wait – you were sent here to _babysit_?" the twins laughed, going back to their usual twin-speak that was oh so irritating. Evan glared back only causing them to laugh even harder than before,

"HEY!"

"They have a point," Evan sighed waving off the complaints of the girls, it was true and both of their parents had called it that too. "Tammie is my Uncle's sons daughter and Natalie is…my Uncle's, daughters daughter."

"Admit it, our family is confusing," Natalie shrugged taking a seat in the compartment, it had taken Evan a few months before he got down which god was which never mind the relationship between them! "And, like, really big!"

"Well I have three aunts and two uncles that's without marriage," Evan admitted, the Weasley boys had big fair well before that, Natalie was new to camp so didn't know all that much, "if you add them…well you get the idea. Uncle (Lord) Zeus has seven immortal children that I can think of just on the council."  
"Lord Ares, Lady Athena, Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo, Lady Aphrodite, Lord Dionysus and Lord Hermes." Tammie named them absently looking thoughtful, Evan frowned at the number of 'A's there. "Then there is Lord Zeus himself, Lord Poseidon, Lady Hera, Lady Demeter and finally Lord Hephaestus."

"Then there is also Lord Hades and Lady Persephone," Evan reminded them, shuddering at the former name…that trip to the underworld was still fresh in his even if it was a year ago. "They are still apart of the council as much as the majority dislike it. They still get a vote on serious issues."  
"True…"  
"Gah! How do you remember all of them?" Natalie demanded rubbing her head, the other two laughed – both remembering how hard they had had it as well. "Evvvan! You are so going tutor me on them."

"Nu-uh."  
"Uh-huh!"

"Hello – may we join you?" a voice said from the doorway, Evan looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini stood there…his year, Slytherin. He didn't mind them but didn't know them either. "I'm Theo Nott, this is Blaise Zabini…there isn't any other seats beside _Malfoy."_

"Sure – who's Malfoy?" Evan asked in mock confusion, the two boys shared a glance before sitting opposite him – the girls had moved either side of him, "I am Evan Arlyn, this is Natalie Howard and Tammie Karin."

"Muggleborns?"

"These two yea, we assume anyway." Evan admitted glaring at him daring them to say anything about it – they didn't. "They are my second cousins through my Uncle's son and daughter…he'd my father's brother. I got my own magic through my mother though."

"Might have an ancestor somewhere," Blaise finally suggested, Evan shrugged – it was more like Hecate had gifted the girls than anything. "Anyway, Malfoy is a pureblood – he used to be barable before Potter ran away."  
"He didn't."

"What?" Theo demanded of Tammie who shook her head at the accusion…Evan and her were the only ones who knew the truth and had decided on this route, "He did run away, Dumbledore – his magical guardian – said so. He ran away from his aunt and uncles last summer for no apparent reason."

"I live three doors away from him," Tammie shot back shocking both of them, and Natalie who looked utterly confused, "His uncle dragged him out of the house one day and when he returned Harry wasn't with him. Didn't anyone ever take notice that the Dursley's – his relatives – were arrested and charged with child abuse only weeks after Harry vanished? The police are still looking for Harry."

"…That was never mentioned." Blaise admitted nervously, Evan and Tammie inwardly congratulated each other on the story – Chiron had actually reported them for child abuse after his first quest, justice and all. "I wonder if Dumbledore knows. So after Potter vanished, Malfoy kept going on like he was the reason that Potter was gone, that Potter was too scared to return. Don't get me started on Weasley and Granger…"

* * *

Evan was fuming by the time that the train ride was over.

Not only had Malfoy decided to claim credit for 'Harry' being too 'scared' to return but Ron and Granger had been saying that 'harry' was a coward and hadn't wanted to face what he had done to young Ginny…who was barely above a squib level after the possession in her first year.

Ronald had claimed that it had been 'Harry' who had cursed Ginny who had defeated the basilisk. 'Harry' had wanted more fame so he had made sure that it looked like Ginny couldn't have fought her way out of it herself and took all the credit – how Ronald hadn't noticed this until later (contently after Evan/Harry was gone) because Ginny hadn't been in her right mind…no one believed him no matter who he told though because Ginny herself wasn't supporting the claim – she supported 'Harry'.

Granger on the other hand had done something much worse. She claimed that he cheated on all of his work at school and lied about his home life to get more attention and sympathy from everyone…that and she'd told them that she had only been his friend for the fame of it and to 'keep him in line so he didn't go dark' aka he was going to go dark because she wasn't there to guide him.

Evan had already prayed to his father, Poseidon, to make her life hell when she was near water…not constantly of course just enough to annoy her and stress her out a little bit. Poseidon had laughed in Evan's head (via telepathy) and said that he was already working on it…it was mere seconds before Granger had come screaming about icy-water attacking her in the bathroom.

Currently though Evan was stood at the back of the Great Hall watching as the first years got sorted into their houses – Natalie had already been put into Ravenclaw that was completely typical. And Tammie had been put into Slytherin and was sat in-between Theo and Blaise who looked a little too smug at the moment.

When he was called forward Evan moved swiftly from where he had been leaning against the wall in the shadows and talked down between the central tables, Professor McGonagall smiled at him tightly before offering him the hat.

~Well I never expected to see you again _Mr Potter_~

Evan rolled his eyes at the hats sarcasm and told it to hurry up and sort him already. Since you weren't allowed a resort (even the founders enforced that) it didn't take too long before he was placed in Gryffindor.

Not that he wasn't happy about this – he could get revenge on Ronald and Granger a lot easier than before – and Theo and Blaise had bet he'd be in Gryffindor and promised that they wouldn't abandon him so long as Tammie or Natalie were in their own house, since neither girl would leave him be.

Overall it was good to be back at the castle and even greater that he had a fresh start where no one knew his name and didn't have that hanging over his head along with they preconceptions and expectations of him.


End file.
